Atem Returns
by dramakiss
Summary: Yugi, Anzu, Jonouchi, and Honda, starts their life together knowing that they are having the time of their life, they all remember that Atem said that he will return to their world being reborn and knowing that he will find them. Yugi and the others, all return to academy school to finish off, then they will end up meeting an old friend, who could it be could it be Atem?
1. Chapter 1

**Atem Returns**

**By: dramakiss**

**Summery:**

Yugi, Anzu, Jonouchi, and Honda, all four of them starts their life together knowing that they are having the time of their life, they all remember that Atem said that he will return to their world being reborn and knowing that he will find them. Well Yugi, Anzu, Jonouchi, and Honda, all return to academy school to finish off, all four of them goes to academy to continue together and then they will end up meeting an old friend, who could it be could it be Atem?

**Author Note: **

I don't own Yu-gi-oh. Plz review, no bad comments, plz be respectful.

**Chapter One:**

It's been few years since Atem return to his Memories. It's been really great that were all having a good life but it's not the same with out Atem. We al miss him. All the millennium items have return to Egypt and everyone still remains to play duel monsters. But life is just normal, but we all wish that Atem will return before we all get to old.

"Hey Yugi, wait up for me!" Anzu called out. Yugi turn around seeing Anzu waving towards Yugi.

"Hey Anzu what's up?" Anzu ran across the street.

"Yugi, did you grow? Wow we haven't seen each other for a while and you already grown way before I could." Anzu said

"Yea I know, a lot of people keeps telling me that I'd grow so tall. I really don't know how but I just grow." Yugi blushing towards the comment, holding his finger on his cheek scratching it, Yugi heard someone calling him.

"Yugi, Anzu!" Jonouchi and Honda waved towards them.

"Jonouchi, Honda, you guys made it before the train came." Yugi said.

"Yea of course we did if we didn't how will; we even get to college then." Jonouchi said.

"Hey you're the one who said, I have to make sure my little sister get to school on time." Honda said.

"Hey watch it Honda, just be lucky that you're dating my sister ok, one day it will be like you will get marry or something, so you better watch what you say because I really will kill you even if you're my friend." Jonouchi warned Honda.

"Yea I know I'll take good care of your sister, Jonouchi." Honda kept his word.

"Wow you and Shizuka, are really hitting it off, I think you guys make a great couples." Anzu commented. Honda blushed.

"Hey come on don't make me blush I really don't like it when I turn red." Honda turns red.

"Guys the train is here, we better get on before were late for our fist day in College." Yugi grab Anzu hand pulling her in the train. Jonouchi and Honda followed. Yugi made Anzu sit on the train, while he stands. Honda sat with Anzu, more and more people go on the bus, Yugi and Jonouchi got separated from Anzu and Honda.

"Oh wow I guess were stuck until we get out right." Anzu asked

"Yea I guess, hey Anzu I wanted to mention did out ever asked Yugi out yet?" Honda asked. Anzu blushed towards Honda question.

"What do you mean?" Anzu still blushing turning away from Honda, Honda looks towards Anzu knowing that she had to make a choice.

"I thought it was obvious to tell, but I know that you still like Atem, your waiting for him aren't you" Honda said.

"Yea I am, but I don't think he's ever coming back." Anzu answered towards Honda.

"Well if I were you I rather date Yugi, I mean I can tell he likes you too and if you chose Atem over Yugi things could get bad. I hope you know what I mean." Honda said giving an advice towards Anzu.

"I'll think about it." Anzu smiled towards Honda.

"Well just remember there's someone else that likes you and you don't want to hurt other people feelings do you?" Honda asked

"No I don't want too, I don't really know anymore." Anzu begin to shad tears knowing that Atem could never come back.

"Hey Yugi, do you think that will be able to get out of here?" Jonouchi asked knowing that he was stuck.

"I don't think you Jonouchi, I think were going to be stuck here until we get out for college." Yugi and Jonouchi laughed. Yugi turn around looking for Anzu, as he found her he saw Atem passing by the train on a bike.

"Atem!" Yugi shouted, Anzu, Honda, and Jonouchi turn towards Yugi.

"What? Where Yugi?" Jonouchi asked.

"He's over there, on the bike." Yugi pointed, towards Atem. When the train stops Yugi, Anzu, Jonouchi, and Honda got out of the train, running towards Atem. Yugi grab Atem on the shoulder, turning him around towards them.

"Atem, it's been so long." Atem looks towards them and didn't recognize them.

"I'm sorry but who are you?" Yugi and the other were in shock.

"Atem, it's me Yugi Motou, don't you recognize me?" Yugi asked as Atem began to question him self.

"Sorry but you might have got the wrong person, I mean you know my name but I don't know you." Atem in confusion.

"But, how could you forget everything that just happened." Yugi stopped after Anzu walk towards Atem. Anzu search around Atem chest to find the cartouche pendant.

"Atem look I gave you, this cartouche pendant, you even still have it! So that you could write your name one it so you would remember that it's your name." Anzu yelled.

"Anzu" Honda said

"Sorry I really don't know you, I'm sorry I have to…" Atem stop as soon as he heard his name

"Atem, what's taking you so long were going to be late for our first day of college, if you don't hurry up. I'm going to leave you behind again" Anzu was shock knowing that it was a girl calling him.

"Sorry I have to go, nice to see you though." Atem walked towards the girl, the girl got on the back of the bike and head to academy.

"He didn't remember us." Jonouchi said

"I don't know what's going on but he doesn't remember us?" Yugi said.


	2. Chapter 2

**Preview on Atem Return:**

It's been a few years since Atem has return to his Memories, Yugi and the gang begins get together for a small reunion. During that day Honda tells Anzu that she shouldn't wait for Atem anymore telling her that she should go for Yugi, Anzu was shock hearing something coming from Honda, while Yugi and Jonouchi ends up on the other side of the bus. Yugi spotted Atem outside of the window, when the bus stops Yugi and the gang run after him. When meeting Atem, he doesn't remember them. What could happen to Yugi and the gang? Will they meet Atem again?

**Author Note:**

This is the second chapter of my story I'm really hoping that everyone will like this one. I've been working on it for idk how long but I hope that everyone will like it, I'm still working on the third chapter, idk when it will update, if you have any question plz review. I'm so sorry that I took so long to finish, I'm working for a summer job and so I was busy. If you're all wondering idk if I'm going to put a duel battle in this story, I wanted this anime to be drama. I'm really sorry if the first chapter didn't make sense but they are supposed to be in Academy not college, which was my mistake. I don't own YU-Gi-Oh.

**Chapter Two:**

"Atem, who were those people you were talking to? They look familiar?" Hotaru wonder, she felt Atem was shaking.

"I don't know Hotaru but they know me. I'm shock though; I never thought I look just like the guy. Yugi Mutou. He's going to the same Academy as we care." Atem stops in front of the schools gate.

"Atem are you sure you want to get back the memories that you lost. You were in a coma and we've known each other since we were five years old. And now you want your memories back." Hotaru began crying behind Atem knowing that if Atem memories return to him he could probably forget about Hotaru.

"Hotaru, no don't do that, don't cry. I don't ever want to see you cry like that. I'm sorry I mention it. I promise I won't forget about us. I promise you remember when you told me everything when I woke up." Atem grabs Hotaru hand holding her hand tightly so Hotaru wouldn't let go of him. Atem Wipes Hotaru tears off her face.

**Few Years ago**

"Atem, I'm waiting for you, Ishizu said that you will return when the pharaoh returns to his resting place." Hotaru holds onto Atem hand. Atem eyes began to open.

"Hotaru, huh, where am I? Wait your present!? Urgh!" Atem push himself to sat up, but he was still hurt from the car accident, Feeling all the pain.

"Atem, your awake you're finally awake!" Hotaru cried, leaning on Atem.

"Urgh! Hotaru you're hurting me." Atem holds on to Hotaru as she hugs him. Atem felt Hotaru tears falls against Atem cheeks.

"Atem, I've been waiting for you, I'm glad you're awake. I…I… can't believe, I'm so happy you've finally wake up." Hotaru tears never stop, they kept coming and coming, Hotaru was so happy that she knew that one day Atem would have awaken.

"Hotaru, its ok, don't cry. Everything is alright now, that'll never happened again." Atem holds on to Hotaru cheeks, wiping all the tears, holding her cheeks, pulling her towards him, his lips and her lips touch. After a moment their lips let go, Hotaru tears began to stop falling. Hotaru looks towards Atem.

"Atem, I have to tell you something, something that you'll probably be shock." Atem looks towards Hotaru and was wondering what he miss out.

"Sure, tell me what did I miss?" Atem wonders as she was holding her hand together.

"Atem you're an Egyptian pharaoh!" Atem was confused.

"What? I'm an Egyptian pharaoh? That's a little weird, Hotaru if you're trying to scare me it's not funny." Atem was laughing a bit thinking that everything was a joke.

"I'm not joking Atem, you're an Egyptian Pharaoh who was lock in a Millennium Puzzle. Many years ago you lock your soul away with the Millennium Puzzle in order to return to your Millennium Memories in order to for fill your last battle with Akhenaden." Atem was in shock.

"I don't know, then how did I end up battling him, that doesn't show me anything is true." Atem said

"Let me start back in the beginning when you were in your car accident. A woman named Ishizu called me and told me that it was fate that you had that accident. In order for the real Egyptian Pharaoh to return to the Millennium Puzzle, when a boy named Yugi Mutou finished putting the Millennium Puzzle back to pieces you're the recantation of the Egyptian Pharaoh." Atem was listening and was still shock, and confused.

"But that doesn't make any sense to me at all, I mean I get the fact that you told me all of that, but how come I don't remember anything from when I was there." Atem hand was covering his face.

"Ishizu told me that it's probably because you're the recantation of the Egyptian Pharaoh and it mean that the Pharaoh is at peace now, and you can start your life now." Atem looks towards the window trying to remember what could have happened when he was in a coma.

"It's kind of hard to believe Hotaru, are you sure that it's not all fake or that it wasn't a dream or even just imagination. I'm kind of wondering how I could have just end up being with someone named Yugi Mutou body and soul all at once." Atem covers his face explaining towards Hotaru.

"You and Yugi Mutou were both Yugi Mutou together, the both of you were the king of Duelist, you and him battle many people in order to return the Pharaoh home. Since you return to your body, the Pharaoh is at peace and rest. Now it's just you, and only you, yourself." Hotaru explained.

"But what if I wanted to know what had happened to everything? Why don't I remember anything, sometimes people remember things that they shouldn't remember? This is all too sudden for me." Atem head leaned against the pillow.

"Atem if you want you rmemeories back, we have to find Ishizu, maybe she can help you retrieve your memories back, but if when that times comes, please promise me that you'll never forget about me. I don't want you to forget about me ever." Hotaru holds on to Atems hands tightly.

"Hotaru how could I forgive about you, you're something important to me, No matter what I'll always remember." Atem holds on to Hotaru hand with her.

"Promise." Hotaru said

"Promise." Atem replyed.

**Present **

"Anzu wiat, I know how you feel about don't show your feelings towards Yugi!" Honda pulls Anzu hand

"No you don't' know how I feel, I've been waiting for him Honda and now he's here, Atem had return to…" Honda grabs Anzu arms

"No you don't, Anzu, do you realized what you did. You stand up to Atem in front of Yugi. Yugi tried so hard for you. He tried to get your heart to love him, but me and Jonouchi knew that you didn't want to be with Yugi either." Anzu frosted, Honda lets go of Anzu arms.

"Oh, Yugi I didn't mean that to happen." Anzu said

"Face the truth Anzu, we all do not know what happened to him but all we can do is waiting until he shows up again, but when you meet him, don't react in front of Yugi." Honda tells Anzu.

"Yea I understand, I won't do it again." Anzu said.

"Well you two seem to have a bad atmosphere, here." Honda and Anzu turn around seeing who it could be.

"Mai, it can't be?" Honda and Anzu was shock.

"Hey you two, I see that Anzu is having a hard time with love for Atem again." Mai said.

"Sorry Mai, did you hear everything?" Honda asked

"Yea I did, I'm so shock, Anzu your still not over Atem, I can't believe it. Well if you want to just keep hurting Yugi then that's up to you." Mai walked pass them, looking for her class room.

"So what class are you in Mai?" Anzu walk besides Mai.

"Hey were in the same class!" Mai was surprised, knowing that she's in the same class as Anzu and Honda. Anzu and Honda look towards the board of the class.

"Wow, were in the same, besides Jonouchi and Yugi, they are in class A, were in class B" Honda said towards Anzu.

"Oh that's sad." Anzu looks down.

"Hey so where is Jonouchi and Yugi anyway? How come they aren't with you guys?" Mai looks back and forth looking for Jonouchi and Yugi. Honda and Mai found their shoe locker, as Anzu kept looking.

"Well I think they already head to class, hey since I finish putting on my shoe, I'm going to look for our class you guys stay here and I'll find it ok." Honda said.

"Ok, Anzu you still haven't found yours?" Mai begins to wonder. Anzu kept looking for her shoe locker.

"Um… Are your Anzu right?" Anzu heard a girl called her name. Anzu look up seeing who it was?

"Um… yes, that's me why?" Anzu look and saw that it was a young girl who's probably thirteen.

"Your shoe locker is right here." The girl pointed towards the locker.

"OH! Thanks very much, I thought that I wasn't even register for this school for the moment." Anzu opened her locker and started putting on her shoes.

"I'm Hotaru by the way, since I already know your name." Hotaru smiles, as Anzu finish.

"Nice to meet you, oh this is Mai Kujaku…" Anzu stop as soon as she heard Hotaru squeal.

"Ahhh! No way Mai Kujaku! I'm such a huge fan of you!" Hotaru started jumping up and down.

"Oh really, you heard of me?" Mai asked.

"Yes you're the one who made it to Battle City Tournament! My Friends and I am a big fan of you, I can't believe that you're going to this school." Hotaru was so surprised, that she finally meets the famous Mai Kujaku.

"Wow really that's something I never get these days." Mai was surprised that there's a fan club.

"So what class are you in Hotaru?" Anzu asked Hotaru. Hotaru was still excited knowing that they are in the same school, together.

"Class B, what class are you guys in?" Hotaru answered.

"Were in the same class too, that is some coincidence." Mai said.

"Really oh my gosh, I can't believe it that I'm in the same class as you, could I have our autograph?" Hotaru grab a pen and a note book out. Mai signed the notebook.

"Hey guys I found our class room, huh? Who are you?" Honda returns from searching.

"Oh this is Hotaru, we just meet." Anzu introduce Hotaru to Honda.

"HI, nice to meet you I'm Honda, and I'm taken." Honda said towards Hotaru.

"Honda!" Mai and Anzu yell Honda named, thinking that it's a bit too much information about him.

"What isn't better for me to tell her then her falling in love with me?" Hotaru laughs at Honda.

"Yea, he has a point because I'm taken as well." Anzu shocked to find out that she is already taken.

"Really, who is it?" Anzu asked

"I'll introduce you to him later because it's just home room today." Hotaru said as Anzu begins to wonder.

"Ok, that's seems fair enough. Say let's get to class before the bell rings." Honda pushed all three of the girls in the school hall.

**Class A**

"Wow, I can't believe that Anzu and Honda aren't in the same class as we are." Yugi began to wonder where Anzu could be.

"I guess they have different classes." Jonouchi answered

"Hey isn't that Yugi Mutou, the champion of the Battle City Tournament?" A boy said

"Yea that's him, I can't believe that he's in our class." Another boy said.

"Hey, Yugi, I hope your still aren't upset about Anzu? I mean I didn't think that she would do such thing after all these years." Jonouchi said

"Jonouchi it's alright, I'd already given up Anzu as soon as I knew when she was in love with Atem. Listen I know that you and Honda are trying to cheer me up after Atem left Anzu but it's ok, I understand her feelings, I mean I really tried hard to win her heart over these few years. But I could never catch her heart." Yugi explained to Jonouchi.

"Yugi…" Jonouchi was stopped before he could say anything.

"It's alright beside I might meet someone new here in the school. Maybe someone better then Anzu, or maybe I can't even get over her." Yugi said as Jonouchi pat Yugi on the shoulder trying to cheer him up. Atem enter in the class room a saw Yugi once again, as Atem walks with his friends. Yugi turn around as soon as he heard Atem laugh with his friends. Jonouchi saw Atem, and realize that he's a very popular guy in school. Atem head to one of the desk by the window as Yugi and Jonouchi was on the other side of the class room. Atem and his friends began to chat before class has started. Yugi had his chance to talk to Atem. And this moment was his only chance, of a life time.


	3. Chapter 3

Author Note: Hello, welcome back to Atem Returns, I'm really glad that I had fans asking on what happened next on Atem Returns, and because of that I'm willing to continue the story, I'm really happy. I love when you review, sorry I took so long, plz review more, and I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!

Preview on Atem Returns: Honda and Anzu had an argument rather to forget or stay in love with Atem, Honda thinks that Anzu should let her feelings go and start a new with Yugi, but Anzu can't make up her mind about Atem, during that same day Anzu, Mai, and Honda meets a new friend name Hotaru, Hotaru and her friends are Mai's biggest fans. The sad thing is that the whole group is separated in different class rooms, but for Yugi and Jonouchi, they were in the same class room as Atem, Yugi has a chance to talk to Atem, and ask if he would remember them.

Chapter Three:

"Yugi, can't you believe it, it's Atem." Jonouchi look towards Atem, watching him, talking to his friends.

"Yea, I know, I'm going to go talk to him." Yugi said, all the girl in the class room walk towards Yugi and realize he's the King of Battle City.

"OH MY GOSH, IT'S YUGI MUTOU!" All of the girls in the class room ran towards Yugi, and Jonouchi. "I can't believe that he would be in hour classroom." All of the girls grabs on the Yugi trying to get his attention. Atem and his friends look towards him, seeing that he's a famous loser.

"Oh, um… hi, it's nice to meet all of you girls." Yugi was being shy knowing that he was very popular with the girls, Jonouchi, tried pulling the girls away from Yugi. Yugi kneel down to the ground and crawl on the floor to get out of the crowd, and began to stand on his foot. Jonouchi told the girls that Yugi would talk to them after school and they move away, Jonouchi helped Yugi up.

"Well it seems as if the King of Duelist is being attack by an angry mod of girls." One of Atem friends made fun of Yugi as he was on his knees, they all laugh at him.

"Maybe our class isn't enough girls for him, he's going to need more girls for his entertainment." All of them laughed at him.

"Um… heh, well I guess that's true, anyway I'm Yugi Mutou, you guys?" Yugi tries to get into Atem gang to get closer to him.

"I'm Tomoya, the one on the right is Ryu, the one on his right is Takumi, and on his right is Kyo, and on the desk is Atem. Do you want something from us Mr. King of Duelist?" Tomoya gave Yugi a glare thinking that he wanted to pick on them.

"No I just wanted to meet you guys that's all you guys look cool, I'm not trying to pick a fight." Yugi tries to make sure that he doesn't fight with them.

"Well I don't think we really care about what you say; if I were you hit the road." Yugi was mad knowing that he was just being push away from the group.

"What's the hell is your problem, why do you have to just push me way after meeting you?" Jonouchi yell towards them.

"Listen, guys like us don't hang out with a Duelist, were duelist free, in our school we don't duel. This is an ordinary academy school, so get lost." Tomoya pushed Yugi back to the ground.

"Hello students, now get in to your seats." As soon as the sensei entered into the room, everyone sat in a seat that they could find. "Now I welcome you to your first day in homeroom, today is just your homeroom, tomorrow will be your normal classes. After homeroom is over you all can go home." Sensei walks around looking at the new students that have entered for this school year. "I want each and one of you to introduce yourself to the class for that will last for the whole time." After everyone introduce themselves to the class the bell ring.

"Um… hi Atem, do you remember me?" As soon as the bell rings Yugi got up and walk towards Atem.

"Yea, you're the guy I met before I came to the school. Do you want something?" Atem asked

"Well I was wondering, if you remember me from anywhere else?" Yugi asked.

"No, not that I know." Atem answers.

"Are you sure?" Yugi asked as he stares into Atem eyes.

"Yea, I'm sure, listen do you…" Atem words stop as soon as he heard a girl called his name.

"Atem, there you are I've been looking everywhere for you." The girl walked towards Atem and Yugi.

"Oh who's your friend?" The girl asked as she saw Yugi.

"Hotaru this is Yugi Mutou, Yugi this is Hotaru, and she's my girlfriend." Atem introduce Hotaru to Yugi, as Yugi was shock, seeing that Atem has a girlfriend.

"No way, are you serious?!" Yugi yelled at Atem and Hotaru. Atem and Hotaru was shock that Yugi yelled towards them, on the edge of Yugi eye he saw Anzu in shock the most, hearing that Atem had already have a girlfriend.

"Oh Anzu, come on in I want to introduce my boyfriend to you… Huh? Anzu what's wrong? Anzu…" Hotaru turn around as Yugi was looking towards her, and saw Anzu staring towards them. Anzu shook her head and ran off.

"Anzu?" Hotaru took steps, as Yugi runs after Anzu. "Huh? Did something happen to her, I wonder what's wrong?" Hotaru look towards Atem as he shook his shoulders.

"Hey your Hotaru are you?" Jonouchi asked.

"Oh, yes do you know me?" Hotaru asked.

"Yea, you're a famous model in the famous magazines, a lot of guys are really into you." Jonouchi said.

"Well yea I know, I'm glad that you like my magazines, I didn't think anyone would read it." Hotaru said.

"You might say that but I know some people do know you, not to mention, your Tory Takashi, little sister, he's a very famous Soccer player." Jonounchi said, as he tried to remember her face.

"Yes, that's my brother; he is pretty famous, more famous than me." Hotaru said.

"No way your pretty popular for all of the guys, wait now that I realized that you don't seem to be with a lot of them, oh that's right your with Atem, right, how long have it been?" Jonouchi asked as Hotaru and Atems face turns red.

"Oh um… about…" Hotaru stop as Tomoya interrupts them.

"About five years by now, they are engage." Atem, Hotaru, and Jonouchi turn towards Tomoya.

"Tomoya!" Atem and Hotaru was blushing after Tomoya said that, Jonouchi was shock hearing that Atem was engage to Hotaru.

**Garden**

"Anzu! Anzu wait!" Yugi tries to catch up to Anzu as she runs away from the school into the school garden. Yugi catches Anzu arm pulling her towards him, Yugi saw Anzu face in tears feeling so rejected from Atem. "Anzu?"

"What is it Yugi? I guess you finally found out, I have a long time crush on Atem. That's right; I had feelings for him for a long time. I tried to get over him but I couldn't, so just leave me along, I don't want to be near anyone right now!" Yugi froze as he heard Anzu feelings bursting out of her. Anzu tears fall from her face, suddenly Anzu realize what she had done. Anzu runs away, Yugi lets go of Anzu, realizing that he was right that the fact that Anzu couldn't forget Atem no matter what.

**Second Floor Hallway**

"I guess you were right Honda, Anzu couldn't forget Atem no matter what." Mai said as Honda looks down at Yugi as he froze.

"Of course I am, Anzu could never forget about Atem after he hand left us. No matter what could have happened, Anzu will always love him and Yugi could never reach to Anzu, one day Anzu will fall in love with Yugi, but by the time she tries to reach for him, he'll end up with another girl." Honda said, as Mai looks towards Yugi.

"I feel bad for Yugi, he must have known, for a while, right." Mai asked.

"Yea, he knew since we were one that island when Yugi wanted to find his grandfather. No matter what happened on the hill, Anzu may have liked Yugi then, but in the end Anzu fell in love with Atem." Honda faces turn down knowing that Anzu could never forget about Atem.

"It's alright Honda, will see what happened later on, maybe Anzu will forget about Atem." Mai said as Honda wonders why?

"Huh, why do you say that?" Honda asked, Mai turn towards Honda.

"Hotaru is engaged to Atem, you and Anzu wasn't there when she told me. She said that they were boyfriend and girlfriend, but since their family knows them, they want them to get engage." Honda was shock hearing Mai telling him what's going on.

"Oh no, maybe that's why Anzu ran away, and Yugi tried to catch up with her. Hotaru must have tol…" Jonouchi overheard and tried to stop Honda before he ran after Anzu.

"No, that's not it. Anzu only heard that Hotaru is only Atem girlfriend. We can't help them; it's only up to Yugi to decide what he wanted to do. When I mention about what happened this morning, Yugi didn't even wanted to talk about it, he didn't even care, I think Yugi didn't want Anzu to carry the burden alone, but no matter what happened, Anzu keeps pushing Yugi away." Jonouchi said as Honda and Mai listen to the detal.

"Then what's next?" Honda asked.

"We just wait and support them, and mostly watch Anzu we don't really know what she might be up too. Alright." Jonouchi said. Honda and Mai agreed as they saw Yugi.


	4. Chapter 4

Author Note: Hello fans, its Atem return, I'm really sorry that I've haven't been working on my next chapter of Atem Returns. It's my senior year, and I'm really busy when it comes to senior year. But I'm trying my best to update my stories for you fans. I hope that you like the new chapter. I don't own Yu-gi-oh.

"_What is it Yugi? I guess you finally found out, I have a long time crush on Atem. That's right; I had feelings for him for a long time. I tried to get over him but I couldn't, so just leave me along, I don't want to be near anyone right now!"_ Yugi was still thinking about what Anzu said to him. Yugi couldn't stop thinking about Anzu feelings for Atem.

"Yugi?" Atem called Yugi as Yugi didn't answered. "Yugi are you there?" Atem pokes Yugi on the shoulder trying to see if he would move. "Yugi!" Yugi shake. Hearing Atem voice, Yugi look up realizing that Atem was right next to him.

"Oh, Atem what a surprise, what brings you here to my seat?" Yugi asked.

"Well I just wanted to ask you something?" Yugi wondered what it could be.

"I think that you know me very well, I was hoping that maybe we could both talk about our past." Atem stand rights in front of Yugi as Yugi gave a confusing face.

"Um… sure why not, how about we meet after school?" Yugi asked.

"I can't, I'm actually busy after school, I'm going on a date with Hotaru, and I could ask her if you want to come." Atem grabs his phone out text Hotaru.

_-"Hey can Yugi Mutou, join us on our date?"-_

"Oh um… you don't have to…" Yugi was abit embarrassed for him to be asking.

"It's ok, I don't think she minded. I think she would like to ask you some questions too. We've been looking for someone to at least help me." Yugi turn away looking, Atem looked at his phone seeing that he received a message.

_-"Sure I guess… let's meet at the front gate, I'll get your bike."-_

"Hotaru want us to meet her at the front gate. Let's meet here there." Atem smiled, heading back to his desk. Yugi watches Atem head back, Yugi holds his head remembering Aznu and Atem together countless of times.

"Um… Mutou-san…" Yugi turn looking towards a girl whose face was hidden.

"Yes could I help you um… what's your name again?" Yugi scratched his head feeling abit embarrassed that he didn't know her name.

"Um.. It's um… Ki…im..ika…" Yugi couldn't hear what she said and was confused.

"Sorry I can't hear you. Could you repeat again but faster?" Yugi was smiling.

"It's Kimika Oh sorry." Kimika turn her face away as she was embarrassed calling Yugi name out loud.

"Oh thanks' sorry that I had to make your embarrass, thanks for telling me your name. So what's wrong?" Yugi smiled towards Kimika, Kimika blushed as she looks at Yugi smiled.

"Um… uh…. You have a visitor." Kimika raised her handed and pointed towards the door. Yugi raised from the chair seeing that Mai was waving towards him.

**Hallway**

"So what bring you here?" Yugi looks out the window.

"Yugi, I think you know the situation with Atem and Anzu right." Mai turn her head away from Yugi, and Yugi looked away.

"Yea I know, she still loves Atem, no matter what. Is she at school, I didn't see her in the bus this morning?" Yugi wonders if she was ok even after what happened after yesterday.

"No, she's not here today; I think that knowing that she found out that Atem is dating a cute small little girl it's going to be hard for Anzu to take all of that into her heart." Mai said. Yugi was shock but couldn't think or do anything at all. All he could do is sit and watch things go on.

"Oh man." Yugi sigh and didn't really know anything good.

"Yugi, are you planning to go and see her?" Mai asked.

"I don't know, after yesterday I'm actually afraid to talk to her. I'm a bit heartbroken at the moment. I don't know what to say to her no more. No matter how much my feelings try to reach her. But it could never each her heart." Yugi turned around looking towards Mai.

"Well whatever you think is best, Listen the gang is planning to head to her house after school to see if she's ok, are you sure that you don't want to go?" Mai looks towards Yugi.

"Yea I'm sure." Yugi turn away and head back to class. "Huh? Um… Hotaru is it?" Yugi saw Hotaru picking in the class room.

"Um… well hello… sorry I'm not a stalker I'm just looking for Atem." Hotaru felt a bit embarrassed.

"He's in there I don't think he's gone." Yugi walked in the class room looking for Atem and realized he wasn't in the class room. "Oh I guess you miss him, I thought that he was here." Yugi look back and forth.

"It's alright, I guess I'll just head to class then, you don't have to tell him that I was even here ok." Yugi agreed. Hotaru waved good bye to Yugi and left.

"Hey Hotaru, why all of the sudden did you come to Atem class, this isn't like you." Kimika walked by Hotaru side, looking at her face.

"It's nothing Kimika, I'm just a little worry that's all. Do you know where Atem is at?" Hotaru asked as Kimika thought about it.

"I'm not for sure myself; you know you're very overly protective on Atem." Kimika look back and forth looking if Atem was coiming back.

"Yea I know but I can't help it. He was in a hospital for a few years. And it's hard to see him like that. I guess I just don't want anything to happen to him that's all." Hotaru turn her head down and felt like she was having a head act.

"Hotaru are you alright?" Kimika holds on to Hotaru shoulders as Hotaru lead against the wall.

"Yea I'm alright, don't tell anyone." Hotaru walk away from Kimika knowing that she didn't want anyone to see her.

"Hey Kimika class is about to start." Kimika walked back to her seat thinking what could be wrong with Hotaru.

**After School**

"Hey Yugi, are you sure that you don't want to see Anzu?" Jonouchi grab Yugi shoulder, as Yugi walks towards the gate.

"Anzu doesn't even want to look at my face knowing that I look like Atem." Yugi walks towards the gate away from Jonouchi and the others.

"Oh hi Yugi! You don't mind I call you Yugi instead of Mutou-san?" Hotaru asked.

"Yugi is fine, most people called me that." Yugi replied. "Where's Atem?" Yugi saw that Atem wasn't with Hotaru.

"I thought he was with you? You both have the same class together." Hotaru looked and saw Atem talking to Tomoya. "I see him, he's talking to Tomoya." Yugi turned around and saw Atem.

"Um… if I can ask, who is Tomoya again?" Yugi scratched his head feeling embarrass knowing that he already knew Tomoya name.

"Tomoya is Atem's best friend. They both met when we both started middle school together. Why do you ask?" Hotaru asked.

"Well when I met Atem Tomoya gave me a glare, like he was mad or something." Yugi scratch his head thinking that he's been hated.

"Oh is that the reason why you're so worry. Yugi you don't have to worry it's just that Tomoya knew Kiba, and you see they both go way back, and ever since Kaiba was into dueling. Kaiba just started changing." Yugi was shock and was hoping that she didn't mean the Kaiba he knew.

"Wait you don't mean Seto Kaiba?" Yugi asked.

"Yea that's Kaiba, Tomoya doesn't like you because you can duel and he hates dueling. That's why for us we don't duel. Atem promise to Tomoya that he wouldn't duel, so all three of us decided to not duel no more. But I end up collecting duel cards though sometimes." Hotaru blushes.

"Does Tomoya know that? I mean you collecting duel monster cards." Yugi looked at his deck.

"Yea he does just as long I don't play duel monsters I'm good. Sometime I can't help but to collect cards." Hotaru smiled towards Yugi as he smiled back.

"Sorry I keep you two waiting, Tomoya wanted to talk to me." Atem ran towards Yugi and Hotaru.

"It's ok we weren't waiting for that long anyway, so where do you guys want to go." Hotaru hand Atem the bike.

"It doesn't matter to me where ever you guys go I guess I could deal with it." Yugi said

"Ok, Atem what about you, where do you want to go?" Hotaru look towards Atem as he though.

"How about the arcade? We haven't been there for a while." Atem looked up towards the sky seeing a pyramid in the sky.

"Sure let's go!" Hotaru grab on to Yugi hand and pulled him on the bike and kick Atem feet making the bike go down the hill.

"AH!" Atem and Yugi screamed.

"YAHOO!" Hotaru screamed with a big smiled.

**Arcade**

"Hotaru are you crazy?" Atem yelled.

"You're trying to kill us!" Yugi ran out of breath. Hotaru laughed at Atem and Yugi.

"Ha ha, you two should have seen your faces, you both are funny." Hotaru laughed until she turns red. Atem and Yugi looked towards Hotaru as she turns red and both laughed with her.

"Ok, Hotaru stop or else you'll hurt yourself." Atem covered her mouth.

"Hey I was having fun, beside you two look so funny." Hotaru started running in the arcade. Atem huck his bike to the bike rack.

"Hey, Atem are you sure you don't remember much about me." Yugi asked.

"Well you don't look familiar, unless I saw you on T.V., but that's when I got out of the hospital I saw you on T.V." Atem stand up and they head in the arcade.

"Well hello Atem, it's been a while are you doing alright?" the man said.

"Hello Mr. Yoshino, I'm doing well. How's the arcade doing?" Atem asked

"Yes it's a bit old but it's still runs like a young tiger. I'm actually rebuilding it next year so I'm giving out free gold coins for free throughout the rest of the year." Mr. Yoshino gave Atem and Yugi coins.

"I see that must be why Hotaru is already singing the karaoke box." Atem and Yugi watches Hotaru sing.

"Wow that's the first time I've see someone sing like that." Yugi said

"Yea, Hotaru been singing since she was little girl, she only sings when she feels like it though, and when we come here too." Atem looks towards Hotaru, Yugi looks at Atem realizing that he loves Hotaru even though he doesn't even remember about him and the gang.

"Hey Atem if you get your memories back, what are you going to do?" Yugi ask, Atem frozen for a moment, and though about it.

"To be honest I don't know, all I want to do is find out what happened when I was the pharaoh." Yugi saw Atem face so strong that he didn't want to give up on finding out.

"Yea I'll help any way I can." Atem and Yugi shack hands as an agreement, suddenly Atem and Yugi heard Hotaru voice went low. Atem and Yugi were shock, hearing her voice fall. Shortly after that Hotaru fainted, Atem ran and grab her before she fell to the floor.

"Hotaru, what's wrong? Are you alright?" Yugi saw that Hotaru turn red, feeling her head.

"She has a fever." Atem was shock hearing that she had a fever. Atem ran out of the arcade, running towards the hospital, hoping that she wouldn't get any sicker then she is.

**Hospital**

"It's Alright, Atem she's doing ok, and it's just a fever. She must have had this fever because she must have let her window opened or either she must have been wet. And because of that she must have push herself to get to school, then having to do something to push her more." Atem though about what the doctor said and realized that Hotaru didn't even closed her window last night and left it opened.

"Will she be able to go home." Atem asked.

"Well she needs to take medicine. Here take this home and give it to her. She should be ok within three days or four." Atem took the medicine, and bow.

"Thank you." Atem left the doctor office and head to Hotaru room. Yugi just arrived running to Atem.

"Is she alright?" Yugi asked.

"Yea she is doctor said that she should be ok after three to four days. Why didn't I see this? She was alright when we were at home. If only I caught her with the cold I would have told her to stay home." Atem covered himself with the wall.

"Atem, it's not your fault, maybe Hotaru didn't want to worry you besides it's only a fever." Yugi tries to cheer Atem up with positive attitude.

"You don't get it Yugi. That's Hotaru, she doesn't ever think about herself she always think about others, but not herself. She's always like this." Yugi tries to think of something else.

"So then tell me how did you and Hotaru met then?" Yugi put his hand on his shoulder.

"Why do you want to know?" Atem pushed Yugi hand away from his shoulder.

"Because you need something to distract you from Hotaru fever, distracting you is the best way for you to stop thinking about what could happen to her." Atem was shock noticing Yugi kindness; he sat down, covering his face.

"Hotaru and I were engage since we were born, but I never met her until we were in kindergarten, by then we never love each other. We were just friends, then the time came to middle school both of our parents were busy and didn't have a lot of time for us so they had us live together, she was dating other people, other people thinks that she shouldn't do that since were engage but I didn't really care because we didn't have feeling for each other. But every time she always ends up with the wrong guy. Every guy hurts her or even burse her. One day a guy follow her home, when she opened the door, he came in and smack her in the face. When I head down stairs I saw her almost beaten to death then right there and then I attacked the guy and made sure that he wouldn't get up. Hotaru stop me before I could even kill him. We called the cops and they arrested him. Right there and then Hotaru and I started appreciated each, and then later we fell in love." Yugi was so touched by the story he could have cried.

"Wow, what a story, it sounds so real, I can even picture it in my head." Yugi wiped his tears off.

"Yugi, what was the pharaoh like?" Atem asked.

"He was very cool, strong will, and a great friend. He was one of my best friends that I could be with, we both go on adventures and duel a lot of people trying to find his way back to the past." Yugi said.

"Huh the past, what do you mean about the past?" Atem didn't understand what he had mean.

"We travel back to the pharaoh past." Yugi said.

"Travel back through time again?" Atem was shock hearing that the pharaoh had also travel back through this past thinking about it what if Atem had to do the something as the pharaoh.

**To be continue…**


End file.
